My Restart
by Kay Starlight
Summary: Somehow...I ended up in the Naruto world. Well time to become a badass ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Naruto, however much I wish I did. This story is dedicated to my twin and to everyone out there who has lost somebody and just wants to escape by reading yourself into another world, or another character. I hope I can help you guys forget reality for just a minute and enjoy another world for a lifetime._**

You know. I never expected this to happen to me. Never thought that the word 'cancer' would become a part of my family and mine's life.

I would always think before all of this happened. What it would be like to have a tradegy hit home, then what everyone sees on TV those sad commercials being so detached thinking "that'll never happen to me." Oh how naive I was.

There's nothing special about me really, just a normal everyday woman. I dropped out of school to take care of my grandma and got a job to support their bills. And then everything did a 180.

All of a sudden everything is a blur and I'm somehow in the hospital vaguely remembering thinking I should've gone to the hospital sooner to see what all the pain was about. But thinking it wasn't a big deal. Turns out it was stage four colon cancer. A rarity in a 19 year old turned 20 year old girl before I died.

It was already too late to do anything the doctors said and they wanted me on hospice. However my studdorn family (god I love those fools) wouldn't give up and sent me to a doctor that specializes in this field. For awhile it seemed I was getting better. I even got to go out with my twin on our birthday and have fun.

Then all of sudden I'm back in the hospital in constant pain. Always in and out of consciousness remembering all the people I loved. Family and friends visiting me.

Remembering the pain.

Remembering the love.

Remembering the regret of not living a life I wanted but alas I guess I have bad luck.

Remembering the nurses and doctors giving me so many high doses of pain meds because they wore off fast.

...Then I remember just getting so tired and sleeping alot.

Remembering nothing...

It's so dark in here.

Wait. How can I still think. Am I alive...

No. Impossible. I was dying only days left to live. All the crying, all the pain was real..

So what the hell is happening.

Now I'm sure you guys can figure out what's going on but at the time I was just so confused trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

I already knew I was dead. And yes I will miss my family and friends dearly, but no use being upset over it when I'm already gone.

Waiting in the warm darkness for who knows how long was letting me think things through. That maybe I'm in purgatory waiting to be judged.

Or maybe I'm in this darkness as my own personal hell or this could be what the afterlife is...just nothing.

But after some time I realized and put my thoughts together. That first it was warm where I was. And second it kept getting tighter and tighter the longer I was here.

What really got me was the noise I started to hear. It was mostly white noise and nothing I could understand. It was like being underwater barely able to hear it.

Sometimes there would be loud noises, sometimes it was completely quiet. Then all of a sudden I feel pain.

Not the kind of pain I was in before I died. It was the kind of pain where someone was hugging you really too tight you could feel your joints and bones creak.

Next thing I know the tightness is gone. There's coldness all over my body. And the main thing was it wasn't dark anymore. I would see past my closed eyelids that there were bright lights. Like when you wake up and somehow the sun gets in your eyes. Then all of sudden.

Thwack! Somebody just hit me! And all of a sudden I hear this piercing wailing noise as if a baby was crying.

My world all that I knew comes crumbling down. For I knew right then and there what was going on.

I was reborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is my first fanfiction, so I hope I do it some justice. Getting reviews from you guys make me happy and motivates me to write more. I was so happy I made myself write another chapter for you guys so I hope you like it. I'll try not to disappoint you guys in the future. Love you all._** ** _Also I'm not sure on the direction I want to take this story. Any ideas?_**

Just what I needed. Oh yeah. I have always wanted to see what being a baby was like and the experiences that come with it...yeah I'm just full of sarcasm.

'At least it's better than being full of gas.' Sigh.

When you're a baby recently born it's really hard to entertain yourself. Especially when the past few days, maybe weeks, have mostly been a blur.

I mostly remember sleeping alot and being moved to get changed or fed. My eyesight wasn't developed until a few weeks later. Now I can finally see around me.

The first thing I saw was this woman. And I can tell you right away, that this was not my mother. I just had this feeling on an instinctual level it wasn't her. Well it also helped that I can tell that her age wasn't at the time where people would normally be able to have of babies.

It was an elderly woman, not too old though. I would guess late 60s. And she had long dark ebony hair that was losing its luster. Her face had wrinkles all over but not overly so. And what struck me were her fierce dark grey eyes.

They stared at me with such intensity that I thought she was going to burn a hole through me. But what really made me startled was the kind of stare she gave me.

Emotionless.

Blank.

It was so startling I almost forgot to take in a breath.

When she noticed I was finally paying attention to her she started talking to me. Not in the baby tone we all know people use, no. It was a strict no nonsense tone.

And the weirdest part was like she knew that I would understand her. Which I could because for the days I've been reborn I heard people speak japanese around me which is my second language after english. **(For author's peace of mind, I'm still going to write it in English. Just assume it's Japanese.)**

She said, "Now listen here Akumu. You will become a powerful influence in the future for the Chi clan. You better not dissapoint." And with that she took a sharp turn around and left the room.

Only silence was left. Man was I given a shock of a lifetime. Talk about putting responsibility on a child let alone a baby only a couple months old.

'Don't think I didn't notice the Konoha symbol on your clothes old hag! Or the way you just silently walked out the room with a tanto on your waist!'

After my inner temper tantrum. I come to all these conclusions that I somehow ended up in the Naruto world.

My second home away from home. The one place I've always wished to be and I'm here!!!

Well damn. From what the old hag told me, looks like the road ahead isn't going to be easy. But I've dealt with not having it easy.

So I have one thing to say, 'bring it on old hag!'


End file.
